


soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, primarily red though, red/blackrom double reacharound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What took her so long????????  Like it matters, at least she's here n0w.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> written for lj's homestuck kink meme. to be continued, I actually really want to finish this 8(
> 
> also, writing Vriska is haaaaaaaard! but I love her so much, what can I do!

apocalypseArisen [AA] began haunting arachnidsGrip [AG] at 20:44

AA: |  
AG: What the HELL are you DO8NG here????????  
AA: what d0 y0u think  
AG: I don't need to th8nk anything! I just killed you, that's not just something you fucking G8T UP from and WALK OFF, Megido!  
AG: YOU'RE D8AD. D8AD D8AD D8AD D8AD D8AD D8AD D8AD D8AD!!!!!!!!  
AG: So start acting like it and g  
AG: G8t out of here!  
AA: 0_0  
AA: but im n0t walking  
AG: Do I L88K like I care? Memo to 8rainless p8thetic rotten 8acksta88ing ghost troll, the answer is N8. I m8an, NO.  
AG: No one WAAAAAAAANTS you here, no one LIIIIIIIIKES you here, no one CAAAAAAAARES a8out your stup8d spooky walking through walls and ph8sing through 8odies shit!  
AG: If you want to haunt someone so goddamn 8adly, how a8out your schiz8id 8oyfriend 8ack in the 8ig city???????? I 8et HE'LL 8e happy to meet up again, you were really falling apart l8st time he saw you!  
AG: Compared to then, you've really pulled yo8rself together!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
AG: Teeeeeeeechnically, HE'S the one who k8lled you anyway! So g8t on with your d8mn ghost program and float your transparent ass over there already! My hands are clean!  
AA: n0 theyre n0t  
AA: actually all things considered i sh0uld say  
AA: n0 its n0t  
AG: I'M N8T TALKING LITERALLY!  
AA: i wasnt either  
AG: Y8u fucking started it!!!!!!!! I was just having a l8ttle FUN with your precioussssssss partner. Why do you h8 fun????????  
AA: i d0nt hate it  
AA: i d0nt like it either  
AG: Are you saying you d8dn't LIIIIIIIIKE 8eing 8lasted 8y eye8eams???????? That was eeeeeeeeasily the m8st fun I'd had in aaaaaaaages!  
AA: im 0kay with it  
AG: OKAY????????  
AA: yes 0_0  
AG: Why the F8CK are you OKAY with it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
AA: why sh0uldnt i be  
AG: Wh  
AG: 8ecau  
AG: There are 88,888,888 different dum8ass reasons, I d8n't have time to spell them out for you! I'm 8usy with aaaaaaaall these irons in th8 fire and I juuuuuuuust ran out of my very l8st supply of ghost pencils and gh8st paper so you're shiiiiiiiit out of luck if you finally want to t8ke notes for once. Now 8eat it!!!!!!!!  
AA: n0  
AG: AUGHHHHHHHH!  
AG: WHY TH8 FUCK NOT????????  
AA: i d0nt feel like it  
AG: Then wh8t the fuck DO you feel like???????? Do you feel like m8king me paaaaaaaay, Megido?  
AG: Do you feel like t8king this loose optic nerve and twiiiiiiiisting it out from my socket?  
AG: Do you feel like ph8sing into my chest and ripping out my vit8l organs and piling them into the rapidly rotating 8lade gru8sauce processer and griiiiiiiinding them int8 a delici8us nutrit8ous smoothie and feeding my visceral sl8rry to a st8mpeding herd of muscle8easts?!  
AG: Just gra8 it! Just reeeeeeeeach in there and t8ke my useless 8eating 8astard he8rt, I don't even c8re!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAANYTH8NG to m8ke you H8PPY!  
AA: im n0t even mad  
AA: why sh0uld i be happy  
AG: YOU SH08LD 8E!  
AG: Just LOOK 8t me, look at wh8t you've DONE to me!!!!!!!! Can you even see th8s clearly? Should I rip off my crappy w8rthless j8cket so you can h8ve a clear view of all this glorious gush8ng goddamn spigot of 8eautiful 8oring 8lue 8lood? Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip dripping allllllll over mys8lf!  
AG: Isn't this gr8? Let me pull off this dum8ass shirt, not like that's too diffic8lt with only one arm! While I'm at it, th8s 8ra might as well go, too, 8ecause shit, look at all these 8urn marks, don't y8u feel sick j8st looking at it?! You'd 8etter 8elieve those h8rt like a motherf8cker!!!!!!!!  
AG: Spe8king of pain, I've g8tten pierced thr8ugh with so much shrapnel I might just end up a cripple mys8lf! Now TH8T would 8e HILAAAAAAAARIOUS! You w8nt to float over and see if some met8l pierced my 8nternal skeletal system???????? I'll even rem8ve these stup8d ratty jeans so you d8n't have to worry a8out th8t layer, just pesky skin and m8scle 8nd 8one!  
AG: Let me j8st pluck out these fr8gments right now, to s8ve you the indignity of trying to do it w8th an incorpore8l 8ody! Hahahahahahahaha, look at th8t fucker spluuuuuuuurt!!!!!!!! 8lood eveeeeeeeerywhere all up in th8s 8itch!  
AG: Not l8ke I don't deserve this, right? There's no w8y you're not gett8ng off on this somehow! Watching the monst8r who marched your teammate off a cl8ff and manipul8ted your 8uddy into killing y8u and even m8rdered her own s8ster when she tr8ed to 8venge you. W8tching like s8me sadistic pervert!!!!!!!!  
AG: W8tching as she dies th8 most p8thetic death of all! Slowly and p8infully 8leeding out 8lone!!!!!!!!  
AA: y0ure n0t al0ne  
AA: im still here arent i  
AA: ...  
AA: 0_0  
AA: why are y0u crying  
AG: Sh  
AG: Sh8t up.  
AG: Go away and l8ave me al8ne.

But she never does.


	2. sleeping with ghosts, 1

antiquateGossamer [AG] began trolling aeriformAskance [AA] at 8:00

AG: So since bone growth can be measured the same way as tree growth can  
AG: And by looking at this band of discolored tissue under my strongest loupe it turns out that its actually seven narrow but distinct age rings instead of a rare cancer of the keratin as I first thought  
AG: This means that this is officially the oldest specimen Ive ever discovered and Ill have to revise my first estimate of the ancient hoofbeasts life expectancy  
AG: And even though I am saying hoofbeast these specific animals are actually from a divergent lineage that had evolved separately from the extant species  
AG: You can easily identify them by this knob of bone protruding from the back of the ulna  
AG: Which I speculate is a site of muscle attachment for a specialized talon that the males use in dominance and courtship rituals  
AG: Isnt that fascinating?  
AA: no.  
AG: What?  
AA: no. this is boring as shit.  
AA: i don't really give a fuck about a bunch of old bones.  
AA: you're acting like a freshly-hatched wiggler who stumbled on her first battlesite, only more pathetic because these aren't even the bones of troll warriors a thousand times more hardassed than you'll ever be, they're the crumbling remains of old fat musclebeasts that keeled over after cooking their think pans in the sun for so long they decided they might as well kill themselves when their intelligence descended to the level of yours.  
AA: why did you even take me here. don't you have other freaks you pity enough to drool over these rocks with.  
AG: Um  
AG: Actually no  
AG: No I dont  
AG: Youre the only one  
AA: we just met today you shitnook. don't disgust me with your sympathy.  
AG: No its not like that, I meant  
AG: Youre the only troll Ive ever met that doesnt want to try to kill me on sight  
AA: i hate to break it to you but  
AG: Okay fine  
AG: The only troll Ive ever met that cant actually try to kill me on sight  
AG: Due to you already being dead  
AG: So  
AG: I  
AG: I really want you to stay  
AA: i can't believe i was cursed to haunt you out of all the other jackasses on the planet. what did i ever do to deserve this. i must be the most unlucky bastard ever to get stuck with the one lonely creeper in the universe who doesnt actually think being stalked by the malevolent dead is supposed to be a punishment. what kind of shit did you pull that made everyone try to murder you other than just exist, i really want to know.  
AG: You mean you dont?  
AA: no, i do, i was just fucking with you. what the hell do you think, of course i don't goddamn know, why would i even be asking if i did. use your fucking central nervous lobes.  
AG: If you dont already know  
AG: I dont think I should tell you  
AA: why not.  
AG: Im in trouble enough as it is  
AG: Im sorry  
AA: fine, whatever, i don't give a shit. maybe i'll just leave.

  


That got a reaction.

  


AG: Wait, dont, let me explain  
AG: Let me show you  
AG: Here  
AG: Its my left eye  
AA: ... yeah i can see why youd want to keep it covered up, that's one uglyass pupil. or seven, even. almost as disgusting as your haircut.  
AA: what about it.  
AG: What about it?  
AG: Dont you know what it means?  
AG: Im a mutant  
AG: Marks like these are giant warning signs to the other highbloods that Im not like them, that theres something wrong with me  
AA: and they're right.  
AG: Yeah, but not in the way youre thinking  
AG: I dont know how they found out, but they did  
AG: They know that I have powers  
AG: Like the lower castes do  
AG: Some of them speculate that Im not even blue blooded at all, just a maroon in disguise  
AG: Ive been able to  
AG: Lets say  
AG: Persuade the persistent ones to stay away from me  
AG: I dont hurt them, I just give them a mental nudge in the other direction of my hive whenever their search parties come too close  
AG: I can do a lot worse  
AA: then why the fuck don't you?  
AG: Why?  
AG: Why would I?  
AG: I dont have a reason to  
AA: because you can. that's reason enough, dumbass.  
AA: look, if you think your sob story is tragic enough, let me tell you. and i might as well, since i'm dead and it looks like you're too much of a wimp to even act your caste, but i'm actually maroon myself. guess what my power is.  
AA: listening to the dead.  
AA: i'm serious, i can't even think of a more useless ability if i tried. if i could've done more to the damn higher-ups than just send ghosts at them, i would. especially since the stupid things dont even freak them out and the hauntees even get used to it after a while. your people are a riot!  
AG: I find it hard to think of them as my people when they were just as busy hunting me as they did you  
AG: Dont lump me in with the others  
AG: The whole blood hierarchy system is a piece of crap  
AA: hahaha.  
AA: i'm a little impressed. maybe you are a little more than just an idiot obsessed with bones.  
AG: Does this mean youll stay?  
AA: don't make me sick. i wasn't even sure if i could leave in the first place, dumbass, i'm supposed to haunt you until you bite the dust just like i did. so i'm stuck with you for now.

  


The other girl's face broke into a wide, fanged smile.

Afterwards, the smile broke into shattered bone and flayed pieces.

Aradia wasn't sure how the other higher bloods ever got it into their heads that the mutant they were hunting was a rogue maroon. Maybe they had never seen her bleed. But she did now, and copiously. Cerulean pools of it glowed in the waning sunlight.

She wasn't sure if the girl had just lowered her guard after discovering the old hoofbeast bone. Or after finding out realizing she wasn't going to be alone anymore, even if it was with a ghost that hated her. She had gone to sleep early, and the search party this time struck at dawn. It was a risky decision. But this time, they were successful.

She wasn't sure if she had wanted to alert her mark to their attack. She could have woken the girl up. On one hand, it would mean extending her haunting tenure with this moron. But it might have been mildly entertaining to watch her try to use whatever strange powers she had to protect herself.

She kept silent in the end. And she stayed in her victim's hive for a while, just in case, but the troll girl's annoying voice stayed just as damnedly silent as she had. Not everyone who died were doomed to go on as ghosts, after all. So eventually Aradia followed the demands of the dreaming dead and left the scene like the assassins did hours before, just as sun illuminated the splintered window.


End file.
